Sherria Blendy
|-|Sherria Blendy= |-|Sherria in X792= |-|Third Origin= Summary Sherria Blendy (シェリア・ブレンディ, Sheria Burendi) is a Sky God Slayer, a member of Lamia Scale, and the cousin of Sherry Blendy. Sherria is a shy and polite girl. She is the typical "Dojikko," a very clumsy and cute girl that falls over a lot. She also seems determined to please the Guild Master of Lamia Scale and cares greatly for her fellow guildmates. She doesn't seem to stand up for herself well either, as she apologizes to Lyon for falling, and gets frightened when Toby yells at her. Despite this, she is brave and will stand up to face an opponent without a problem. She claims her "love" isn't at the level of her cousin yet. She also seems to care about Lyon as she gets agitated whenever Lyon displays infatuation towards Juvia. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | Likely High 7-A | High 7-A Name: Sherria Blendy Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 15 | 16 Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, God Slaying Magic, Breath Attack, Air Manipulation, Healing (Unlike Wendy she can heal herself, but cannot restore the targets' fatigue), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Good in CQC, Limited Durability Negation against Gods (Can bypass the durability of gods, and those with god like properties) Attack Potency: City level (Fought and matched Base Wendy) | Likely Large Mountain level (Shouldn't be much weaker than Lyon. Comparable to Base Wendy) | Large Mountain level (Fought and defeated God Soul Dimaria) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Juvia) | Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with Dimaria) | Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class K | At least Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: City Class (Traded blows with Wendy) | Likely Large Mountain Class | Large Mountain Class Durability: City level (Took hits from Juvia and Wendy) | Likely Large Mountain level (Took a direct casual blast from Dimaria) | Large Mountain level (Much more durable than before) Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Her powers are made to fight against Gods, so her attacks are not very effective against Human and Demons (and cannot even touch Dragons). Like other slayers, Sherria cannot eat air created from her own Sky God Slayer magic to replenish her stamina or to stop her own magic sent back to her | Lost her magic after using 3rd Origin Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sky God Slayer Magic (天空の滅神魔法 Tenkū no Metsujin Mahō): A rare form of Ancient Spell somewhat akin to Wind Magic, which allows Sherria to generate and manipulate air in the form of spiraling black currents, which can be employed to assault foes with great effect, sending them flying away from the small God Slayer with great blunt force. This form of Magic also grants the girl the ability to eat the oxygen present in the air around her to replenish her strength reserves. Lyon Vastia described Sky God Slayer Magic as "the sky's ultimate Magic", superior even to Sky Dragon Slayer Magic: where the latter is thought to kill Dragons the former, if correctly honed, is supposedly powerful enough to take down a god. This form of Magic can also be employed underwater without seeming disadvantages, as shown during the Grand Magic Games' Naval Battle event. After gaining access to her Third Origin, Sherria has shown the potential mastery of her Magic from the future as she was able to take down a god, however as a result of this she temporarily lost the ability to use magic but eventually regained it in small amounts, currently being able to only make a small altercation in the air around her hands. *'Sky God's Bellow' (天神の怒号 Tenjin no Dogō): The breath attack associated with her particular God Slayer Magic, Sherria is capable of gathering air in her mouth and then generating from the very same spot a powerful current of air, which is fired towards the target as a ranged assault. While the air produced by such technique wasn't shown to be black, this was seemingly a result of it clashing with the similar Sky Dragon's Roar performed by Wendy Marvell at close range, with the two spells canceling each other out. Nevertheless, the resulting clash generated spiraling currents partially striking. *'Sky God's Dance' (天神の舞 Tenjin no Mai): Sherria runs toward the target, and, when she is close enough to them, rotates her torso while extending her arms outwards. This prompts a very massive, spiraling current of black wind to be generated, which lifts the opponent several meters off the ground while inflicting damage. After performing Sky God's Dance, Sherria can jump in the air herself to further assault the target before they have a chance to fall back to the ground, if she chooses to do so. *'Sky God's Healing Spell:' Much like its similar draconic counterpart, the Sky God Slayer isn't merely an attacker, but also a healer: through the use of her Magic, Sherria is capable of almost immediately restoring any injury inflicted upon her, making it disappear harmlessly. Such a remarkable ability makes her tricky to defeat, considering that, if the opponent doesn't manage to strike her down in a single blow, Sherria can heal herself and continue battling as if nothing happened. This skill can also be applied to others, as shown from Sherria healing Wendy's wounds after their battle, doing so through a halo of light generated around her open palms. The fact that Sherria couldn't completely heal Lucy Heartfilia after the latter was brutalized by Minerva, however, hints at certain limitations on the young God Slayer's powers. It should be noted that, while seemingly more effective than the similar spell used by the Sky Dragon Slayer, this move can't restore the targets' fatigue as the former does. *'Sky God's Boreas' (天神の北風ボレアス Tenjin no Boreasu): Sherria generates two spiraling black currents, which gathers together in correspondence to one of her open hands. She then extends such hand towards the target, sending the currents, which now have multiplied and taken the shape of a massive whirlwind, at them. It's currently unknown how much offensive power this move possesses, as Wendy Marvell managed to block it when Sherria used it against her, much to the latter's admiration. Boreas was the god of North winds in Greek mythology, as well as the namesake of one of such winds, Bora. This lives up to the divine theme of God Slayer Magic. *'Second Sky Arrow' (天空乙矢 Tenkū Otoya): Sherria cloaks one of her legs in a whirlwind of a Sky God's air, thrusting it at her target. God Slayer's Secret Art (滅神奥義 Metsujin Ōgi): *'Heavenly Gathering of Clouds' (天ノ叢雲 Ama no Murakumo): It is initiated by her extending her arms outwards with their palms open and having currents of black air spiral around them. She subsequently lifts her hands in the sky, gathering more, thinner streams of air around her. Black air is then generated from her very arms, appearing in the form of stylized feathers, which rapidly grow in numbers until Sherria condenses them into an elongated mass before her with her hands. Such final current grows larger and larger as one of its ending parts wraps around her body and the other is fired towards the target. Four heavenly wings composed of black air are shown protruding from the part focused around Sherria's body, while the entire structure is surrounded by thin, spiraling currents of the very same wind, scattering some of the feathers around as the dark, serpentine mass approaches its target at high speed. While Heavenly Gathering of Clouds' effects are currently unknown due to Wendy Marvell, the targeted opponent, having made Sherria miss through a peculiar use of her own healing Magic, the girl's comrades were alarmed at her use of it, sure that she would have killed her target, and Mages the likes of Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet were astounded by such spell's sheer Magic Power. Sky God's Bellow.gif|Sky God's Bellow Sky God's Boreas.gif|Sky God's Boreas Sky God's Dance.gif|Sky God's Dance Sky_God's_Healing_Spell.gif|Sky God's Healing Spell Sky Arrows.gif|Second Sky Arrow Heavenly_Gathering_of_Clouds.gif|Heavenly Gathering of Clous Key: In X791 | In X792 '''| '''Third Origin Gallery Sherria Blendy's full appearance.png Natsu catches Sherria.png Sherria_Blocks_Attack.jpg Sherria Third Origin.jpg WendyxSherria Spin.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:Breath Attack Users Category:God Slayers Category:Tier 7